Hacker's Melody
by ace of spades
Summary: Sequil to Escape from the scropions hold. A hacker takes control of the bebop, and Jet's arm


Hacker's melody  
  
Session 3  
  
By ace of diamonds and ace of spades  
  
We do not own Cowboy Bebop but we do own the characters Jon, and Robby, If you steal these people or copy them in any way it may result in a law suit...  
  
Finally you can contact us at  
  
Duo_maxwell_13@msn.com  
  
And  
  
Spike_speigal@msn.com  
  
Jon walked thought the bebop, stopping every once and a while to glance in to a room.  
  
"No this one full of trees" Jon said in a disappointed tone.  
  
"Nope a bathroom"  
  
"Nope Robby's room"  
  
"GET OUT", Robby said; shadow leaping out of his room after a ball.  
  
Jon finally found an empty room. Only a bed lied in a corner. Jon took a seat on the bed. He noticed something, a small brown mushroom lied on the pillow.  
  
"Hhhhmmmmmmmmmm what's this?" Jon said picking up the small mushroom.  
  
"Hey Jet what's this" Jon yelled mushroom in hand.  
  
"What"? Jet said walking towards Jon.  
  
"This", Jon said throwing the mushroom to Jet.  
  
Jet looked at its brown cap, his eyes tainted with memories. Jet thought about Spike, Faye, and Ed. "It's nothing", he said forcing his emotions back inside of him.  
  
----------------------------A bit later---------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys" Jet yelled. "We'll be on mars soon and I need you two to pick up some food".  
  
"Sure" Robby said walking over to Jet; Shadow lied on Robby's head sleeping.  
  
"Where's Jon"?  
  
"He's in his room training"  
  
"Well go get him"  
  
Robby walked down the hall to Jon's room. Eyeing the doors he passed by. He got to Jon's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello"? He said starting to pound even harder. Then the door slowly opened.  
  
The room was dark. Robby slowly steeped in. Suddenly a blade flew out and barley missed Robby's cat, The cat shrieked as a few of his hairs fell off.  
  
"What the hell"! Robby exclaimed.  
  
Jon walked out of the dark room. "Yeah what do you want"? Jon said annoyed.  
  
"Jet wants us to get food so get ready"  
  
------------------------Later on the streets of mars-----------------------  
  
"So did Jet say anything about our next bounty"? Jon asked while carrying some grocery bags.  
  
"No not yet" Robby replied. Robby stopped a minute while another man stopped to pet shadow.  
  
-----------------------------Later on the bebop----------------------------  
  
"Jet were back" Robby yelled Shadow quickly jumped to the table.  
  
"Get off the table" Jet scolded the cat.  
  
"By the way Jet" Jon said while putting down a couple of bags ` Do you have any info on our next bounty" ?  
  
"Yeah he's a hacker named Louis Gareden, he can control any electronic de vice with a small bug like machine"  
  
"Wow" Robby interrupted.  
  
"There's even a 3 million wolong reward on him" Jon added.  
  
--------------------- Later that night-------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone was asleep. The clock read 1:00 am. Shadow was fast asleep in Robby's room. Slowly a small bug crawled out of shadow's fur. The small bug took flight. It zoomed around the hall for a while then it flew into the main computer room. It latched on to a computer. Lights on the bebop started to blink on and off. finally the gravity turned off.  
  
Things around the bebop started to fly around. One of Jets guns hit him in the head.  
  
"What the hell" Jet said confused.  
  
Jet wiggled in the air helplessly for a little bit. "One of you get in here and help me" He yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Jon said, still half asleep. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and then noticed that almost everything in his room was flying. Jon bounced off a wall he was floating towards; shooting out his room and colliding with Robby's door.  
  
Robby woke up to the thud.  
  
"Hey what's going on" Robby said noticing his flying cat.  
  
-------------------------Later that morning--------------------------------------------  
  
"Have you guys found anything yet?" Jet yelled, looking for what might have been causing the problem.  
  
"Nothing here" Robby said checking the engines.  
  
"Same here" Jon said inspecting some wiring.  
  
Suddenly Jet noticed the bug.  
  
"Hello who are you?" Jet said reaching out for the bug. The bug jumped; latched on to Jet's robotic arm and started to take control of it.  
  
"What the??" Jet said arm his arm started to swing wildly.  
  
"Jet, what's wrong?" Roby asked.  
  
"What dose it look like?" Jet yelled in a very pissed tone.  
  
Suddenly the bebop shook.  
  
"Guys we've got company" Jon said.  
  
"O.k." Robby said "Jon you come here and help Jet, I'll take out the intruder"  
  
Robby ran to the docking bay; taking out his gun. He ran past Jon who was running the opposite direction.  
  
"What's wrong with Jet?" Jon said, a bit confused.  
  
"Jet won't stop smacking himself around" Robby said not bothering to look at Jon.  
  
As soon as Robby started to see a figure he started shooting. The figure ran to the side followed by an array of bullets. The man ran to the door but was stopped by Shadow walking by the man then turned around a pulled out a gun. Shadow ,with a bomb in her mouth, jumped onto the man's face a began clawing at it. The man then threw Shadow to the ground. Robby stopped his assault when seeing the man's newly acquired explosive. Suddenly Robby herd something coming up behind him. Jet's arm crawled up to the intruder; leaped up; and started to choke him. Robby saw the opportunity and shot at the arm's target. Both the man and the arm slumped to the ground. Robby sighed putting his gun back in his holster.  
  
"Well there go's our 3 million wolong reward" Robby said to shadow  
  
Here we go again 


End file.
